


A Year to Remember

by Sollux_Kleinman



Series: Conman/Kleinphy AUs [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Zoe Murphy, College, College Parties, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Freshman!Evan, Freshman!Jared, Freshman!Zoe, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Lesbian Alana Beck, Love Triangles, M/M, Parties, Slow Burn, Sophomore!Alana, Sophomore!Connor, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, clubs, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Jared arrives for his first year at the best university in the state, Tambridge University. Following every quirky college movie cliche, Jared has to deal with juggling difficult classes, his roommate, Evan, who gets caught up in a difficult love triangle, raging parties, and a mysterious poetry major, Connor Murphy.





	A Year to Remember

As Jared pounded up the stairwell to his dorm room, he heard his parents call for him to slow down. 

"Well hurry up then!" He yelled back to them, continuing to bound up the steps. His adrenaline was pumping so fast the large box of clothing he was carrying didn't even slow him down. 

"You would think that they would have the elevator working on move in day." He heard his dad grumble behind him. "They better have it working by move out day because I am not lugging this mini fridge this far again!"

"Well next time it will at least be downhill instead of up." His mom chuckled.

Jared rolled his eyes at his parents as he finally reached the fifth floor. He scanned his ID, the brand new one he had just received minutes prior, and pushed onto the floor. He momentarily forgot that his parents didn't have an ID to get in, and had to do a double take to open the door for them.

As his father came in, he grumbled "For a second I thought you were going to leave us there on the stairwell."

"Oh honey, he's just excited!" His mother beamed, coming in after his dad.

"Yep, so let's go." Jared said, heading down the hallway, which was packed full of people moving in. He had to duck and dodge to avoid running into overly zealous freshmen and teary empty nester parents. Behind him, he heard his parents continually apologizing to people they bumped into.

Finally, Jared reached his dorm room, and he scrambled for his key. 

"Jared, smile for a picture!" His mom said, and Jared sighed, plastering on a smile as he fit the key into the lock. As soon as the picture was taken, he twisted the key, pushing into the room.

As Jared stepped into the room, he took a quick glance around.

It was smaller than he envisioned. 

Why had he always imagined it like a hotel room?

"Wow, this place is fancy, you even get your own closet." His dad commented, setting down the mini fridge. Jared set his box down on one of the desks in the corner. "I'm going to go grab the rest of your stuff, you get settled in." 

"I can't believe my youngest boy is now in college." His mom smiled. "I don't know what we're going to do now!"

Jared decided to claim the bottom bunk of the bunk bed, and set about making it. "Uh, I don't know, maybe you can join that country club dad's always talking about."

Whatever keeps you out of my hair, Jared thought to himself. He had been waiting to be out on his own since was thirteen.

"Not while we have two boys in college!"His mom chuckled, unpacking Jared's clothes and putting them into the closet. "Oh yeah, Jared, if you ever need anything, I know we may be an hour away, but your brother is right on campus if you ever need anything."

"Yeah mom, I get it." Jared sighed, and lucked out of the conversation as his roommate arrived. 

"Hi." His roommate stood awkwardly in the door, holding a small potted plant in his hands.

"Yo." Jared stood up, walking over. "I'm Jared." He said, extending his hand.

"Evan." The boy tucked the plant under one arm to shake Jared's hand. He glanced into the room, "Guess I'm top bunk." He said sheepishly.

"Yep, first come, first serve." He teased. Behind Evan came a blonde woman.

"Oh, look Evan your roommate is already here!" The woman smiled. Jared's mom stood, walking over to Evan's mom.

"Our boys are roommates!" She grinned.

"Hi! I'm Heidi!" 

"Hey mom, why don't you two go grab the cleaning supplies from the front desk." Jared called.

"Oh, good idea, honey." His mom said, and the two headed out.

"Finally, my parent's have been in my business all day." Jared said, moving the mini fridge so it was set up next to the bed.

Evan gave a nervous chuckle, "My mom's been super worried I wouldn't find any friends on my first day."

"Well hey, if it's any consolation, we kinda have to be friends, we live together." Jared turned back to his mini fridge, missing the joyful smile that arose on Evan's face.

"Hey, um, there's a club fair tonight, do you want to go walk through it with me?" Evan asked, setting his plant on the other desk. 

Jared shrugged, "Sure, sounds fun."

~~~

After an insane amount of crying from his mom, Jared's parent's left. The two boys were fully packed into their rooms and they headed down to the club fair. 

"So, what are you majoring in?" Jared asked as they walked out to the quad. 

"Um, botany, but I'm minoring in creative writing." Evan said, playing with the end of his shirt. "You?"

"Forensic science." Jared shrugged.

"Oh, that's cool."

The two boys began to walk through the crowd, eyeing the different clubs. Jared imagined there were more clubs than incoming freshmen, there were drama clubs, robotics clubs, role-playing clubs, video game clubs, even a squirrel feeding club and an anti-squirrel feeding club. He suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Alana, and I was wonder if you two were interested in tutoring!" The girl beamed as Jared turned around. "You could receive free help on any subject and-"

Jared suddenly spotted something that piqued his interest. "Uh, yeah, thanks, I'll look into it." He snatched a flyer and kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Evan asked, struggling to keep up.

"Look at that." Jared whispered.

"What, the poetry club?" 

"No!"


End file.
